What is that noice?
by Wee-hoo
Summary: Mr. Parker is telling a story to his grandchildren.


What is that noice? * By:Wee-hoo  
  
*  
  
Summary: Mr. Parker is telling a story to his grandchildren.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs in this story. I just changed one of the songs a little bit.  
  
*  
  
"I was sitting in my office writing reports for Matumbo when I suddenly heared some noice outside my office. I hit a button on my intercall to ask my secretary what was going on. -What is going on out there? I waited for awhile but didn't get an answer. I sighed and walked outside to investigate. What I saw shocked me. -Angel. What is that noice? I asked with wide eyes. Miss Parker was standing outside my office dancing with a big stereo next to her. -It's Britney Spears daddy. I'm here to sing it for you. But just so you know I changed it a bit. She explains and started to sing.  
  
* Ooh hey, yeah  
  
Hush, just stop There's nothing you can do or say, daddy I've had enough I'm not your property as from today, daddy You might think that I can't make it on my own But now I'm  
  
Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more I am stronger  
  
Than I ever thought that I could be, daddy I used to go with the flow You didn't really care about me You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong Cause now I'm  
  
Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
  
Come on now Oh, yeah  
  
Here i go on my own I don't need nobody, better of alone Here i go, alright, here i go  
  
Stronger than yesterday It's nothing you can say My loneliness ain't killing me no more I am stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My loneliness ain't killing me no more Stronger*  
  
Everyone in the hallway clapped their hand and whistled. But I just stared at her. -Does this mean that you are leaving? I asked and the whistles and clappes stopped. -Yes. And I'm never coming back. She explained and she turned to leave. -Wait. I said and grabbed her stereo and turned on another song. And I sang.  
  
*Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay Oh I believe in yesterday  
  
Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be There's a shadow hanging over me Oh yesterday came suddenly  
  
Why she had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday  
  
Yesterday love was such an easy game to play Now I need a place to hide away Oh I believe in yesterday.*  
  
I stopped and looked at my daughter. She smiled and hugged me. -I thought for sure you would just stand there stunned. She said with a little laugh. I hugged her back and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded. -Lyle. She said and he came up to us. -What? He asked confused as to why all the people was standing outside my office. Miss Parker whispered something in his ear and laughed when she saw his reaction. -No way. Lyle answered horrified. -Calm down. I'll do it with you. Miss Parker said and patted him on the back. Lyle swallowed hard and hesitantly nodded. -Good. Come on then. Miss Parker said and turned on a song. Lyle and Miss Parker started to dance and when Lyle was ready they started to sing.  
  
*Get a life - get a grip Get away somewhere, take a trip Take a break - take control Take advice from somone you know  
  
Come on over - come on in Pull up a seat - take a load off your feet Come on over - come on in You can unwind - take a load off your mind  
  
Make a wish - make a move Make up your mind - you can choose When you're up - when you're down When you need a laugh come around  
  
Come on over - come on in Pull up a seat - take a load off your feet Come on over - come on in You can unwind - take a load off your mind Oh, oh, oh... Be a winner - be a star Be happy to be who you are Gotta be yourself - gotta make a plan Gotta go for it while you can  
  
Come on over - come on in Pull up a seat - take a load of your feet Come on over - come on in You can unwind - take a load off your mind  
  
Get a life - get a grip Get away somewhere, take a trip Take a break - take control Take advice from someone you know  
  
Come on over - come on in Pull up a seat - take a load off your feet Come on over - come on in You can unwind - take a load off your mind Oh, oh, oh...*  
  
Lyle and Miss Parker smiled at all the sweepers who ran away. -You get a week vacation! I screamed and me, Miss Parker and Lyle made a group hug.  
  
-That was the best time of my life." I explain to my grandchildren.  
  
THE END  
  
So how did you like it? Silly I know but I needed to have some fun. Please review...................... 


End file.
